What Hanyous are for
by inuyasha loves kagome13
Summary: This is a story about a hanyou. HER NAME: KAGOME LAST NAME:UNKNOWN HER NUMBER OR ENSLAVEMENT NUMBER:22280623 WHAT SHE IS OR WHAT MAKES HER DIFFERENT FROM THE WORLD:INUHANYOU AND MIKOvery unlikly mix HER PAST:UNKNOWN ....this is my story about being a hany


Hi all! This is my first story on this site! I hope u all like it and if u do PLEASE REVIEW! 'cause reviewing makes me happy and makes the world go around! x

'why...'  
'didn't I die?...'  
'why?...'

"HEY! YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF CRAP GET UP!" the jail...I mean doctor yelled into my cell...I mean nice comfortable room.

I slowly lift my right bare leg off the bed and on the cold dirty floor. I turn the rest of my body so I could easy slide off of the buck bed that was common in of the...um nice rooms. I stand straight and I walk/limp over to the ...doctor.

If your wonder why I was limping it's basically comes from what happens to you when your in this hell called my life.

Once I reach the side were the door opens and closes daily, the ...doctor grabs me by right wrist and pushes me forward. Then he use his long...stick to push me along and shouts:

"MOVE IT YOU BITCH!". This is what is suppose to help me move but all it does is it hurts you're back and your mind.

Some other...girl with "special" ability passes both me and the...doctor. She wear a dirty, disgusting, worn out, torn, use to be white dress that goes down to her knees. This is basically my uniform...well all "special" ability person or SAP for short.(yes even guys wear it too) It should be called HELL outfits.

If your wondering what the ...doctors wearing it's a white type suit with armor...for any ASPS suddenly starts attacking them. The...sticks are for as you already know are for besides pushing you along also know for hitting you constantly if you do one thing wrong. Sometime if the ...doctors are stressed they just do it any ways.

As we pass them and are walking (limping for me)down the rows and rows of cells...I mean nice rooms we both stop and stare at a girl with dark long pink hair and two horns on her head.  
(author: yes if u watch Elfen Lied I'm using both Lucy and Nana for my fanfic)

She a definitely a newbie because everyone including me fought to escape this place but once we all got mind torture we all figure out that we're going to be here forever and die here and there no escape for any of us.

Though she has done well for a newbie. She severed about two guys heads and three guy were sliced in half. That pretty good but not enough to escape, sadly.

With my sensitive ears I hear the...doctor call for back up on his walky talky. In a matter of seconds the...doctor's head is sever and his head drops down next to his body. His body drops to his knees and collapses on the ground also dropping the ...stick. Now instead of the clean white floors there's red blood every where around the both of us.

I look at her with no expression and then she looks at me. She thinks that she can help me escape with her but she is wrong.

I observe her as she observes me. She has dark pink long hair down to about her waist and she has pink eyes with not a lot of emotion except sadness, betrayal, and torture. She has a pale face and she wearing a new white ...uniform with her jail...I mean "special" number on it. She not wearing any shoes or sock like me (she about my age I guess),then I notice her horns one on one side of her head (she's not showing emotion either). She notices mt dogs ears as they twitch slightly.

I could hear more ...doctors coming this way. All of the sudden I hear the pink haired girl in my mind and she is telling me to get out but suddenly I hear a bullet being fired behind me. I move my head to the left a little as it trails closer to my head. When it starts heading towards the girl straight on but something blocks it before it hits her and falls to the blood-cover floor. I was a little shocked by that because I've never seen something like that, but then again I haven't seen a lot of everyone else power either. I turn around and then notice he's been ripped apart be the girl (author note: she has invisible arms that tear and sever heads and are called vectors) and now there more blood on the floor creating a small lake with the other blood.

I heard more voices and sound and now there all around us...no escape. I sense she reliezes it to and give up. I not sure how the...doctors know but then again some are demons so I guess they can sense it.

Some of the run over use they're sticks to beat her down the bloodily floor as when as me. The ...doctors pull us up so we can stand after they put new handcuffs on the both of us even though I didn't do anything. Both our...uniforms a drenched in blood now and the...doctors haul us off in different directions. I'm thinking there taking her in satin's hell...I mean "punishment room". I remember that room like all the other. It's a cold dark room were the strap you to a white wall (I don't now why they like the color white...maybe to see our color...red on it). Then you have to answer some questions like what do you do, what are you, how do you like to be tortured and other shit like that. If you don't answer they shot you with the laser type thing in front of you with hurts like hell. Some people legs fell off and some had they arm sever off from the laser. Other go blind and some can't hear any more. Though some (like me) survive and are able to see the blood pouring out of a victims body that is slowly being tore apart by something else or hear they screams of the lasers or the...stick's victims.

Some have tried to commit suicide to leave this cruel and evil world but some fail and live...like me. Though before all of this crap happened I lived a happy life...sort. I mean I had a family, you know a mom a dad ,a sister and a nice home to live in...that is until my dad died...then my mom remarried to this Naraku guy...then mom died...and I lived with my sister and that Naraku guy...he was ok...he did beat me though...but some how it seem...he sorta...care for me...I know it's kinda weird...but I think he thought of me as...a...daughter of some type...though he like my...well kinda slutty yet loving sister...I guess that is until...they...came and took me away...I remember that day clearly...I just wish I didn't...

The men were still pushing me along as I though of that and we stop at a door that said 'Library' in bold blue letters. In reality it was for having us clean the floors and other shit like that. Once the open the door, they pushed me and told me to go to the dishwashing area. I nodded and looked around for it. Usually the chores are labeled on a white sign. With in seconds I spotted a white sign with green letters the spelled 'DISHWASHING' in bold.

I walked over to it were the line was formed in front of the dirty dishes. I stood next to another pink haired girl but this one had short light pink hair and her eye had a happy emotion in them! ...but how? how could someone like her be happy in a place like this?

While I was thought about this the girl noticed I was looking at her. She turned her head and smiled at me saying

"HI! I'm Nana what your name?"

I was shocked, how could someone be this friendly or care enough to what to know your name or even notice you exist? I decided to think about that later and replied "My names Kagome. nice to meet you" I smiled a little.

"so your on dish duty huh?" Nana asked.

"uh..yea"I answered as we both started washing the dirty dish in front of us. After an hour of cleaning moldy, food-crushed, bacteria filled plates that now were so clean you could see your reflection in it, they moved all the "special" ability people to what they call 'The Training Room'. It was for test your abilities or powers, that way they know how to make your life a living hell by torturing you with our weakness.

Every day they tell you to show what can to with your powers, then they wright them down and you go back to your...nice room.

I noticed the long dark pink haired girl had come back. I looked to see if she had any damages to her body and susprisly she was lucky that nothing happened to her. She noticed me in the big crowd of ASPS and started walking over to me but a voice stopped her.

"EVERYONE SPLIT UP INTO YOUR GROUPS!" yelled an over weight women about 50 years old. She was one of the head leaders for this ...institution...I guess. She walked back to the 'observation room' were they record your ability.(this is usually done once a week incase you've got a new ability that makes you different)

I walked over to a sign that said in purple letters 'inuhanyou'. I hate being called an hanyou because it sounded like...I don't know but just...bad! I saw Nana and that long pink haired girl walk to a line with a sign that said 'Diclonius' in black letters. I'm guessing it's a two horned human with some type of weird ability. I looked at the whole line of them and I noticed that every single one of them had a color degree of pink on their hair and eyes which was interesting.(their line is facing my line)

Nana spotted me and she waved her hand and smiled. I saw her and waved back with a little smile. My line started moving and before I knew it I was next. 

"HURRY UP YOU LAZY HANYOU" the ...doctor yelled in a deep voice. I stepped forward as he looked at my abilities (they are written on a piece of paper which is on a clipboard) carefully then looked at me and said "you're an inuhanyou and a miko so go head and show me want you can do" I nodded and I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me even the ...doctors stopped testing a looked over at me.

This happens every time because they knew I was very powerful being a inuhanyou and a miko. There five objects in front of me (this was for the miko testing)In case you didn't know I have this power of lifting objects, it's not really a miko power of a demon power it's something that I had since I was born. I not sure why I have it but I have it and I don't really use it a lot any more.

I stare and the object then I close me eyes and focus on them. I've never really seen my I lift up any thing but people say I start glowing blue along with the objects then I stretch my arms out in front of me then both the objects and I start to rise off the ground. Then my arm direct the objects to where ever I want but if I just moving the object to a low surface my eyes stay open and I just focus and move. (when my eyes are close I sense were I put them)

Once I'm lifted off the ground the object move in a circle around me and then stop and my arms direct each object to a corner of the building and the fifth way above my head. Then I close my fists, the objects are slowly crushed and the pieces fall to the ground and I slowly put on the ground. 

As I open my eyes, I notice all the newbees gasping and the other ASPS that been here from a while, turning their head back to their line. Once everyone was settle the testing began again. 

Some ...doctors put out two object on for my claws and the other of shooting an arrow at. I quickly run to the first object and slice it in half then I grab the bow and arrow and I shoot the object's target which the arrow goes right towards the middle making it a bulls eye. The...doctor nods and I walk off to were another...doctor leads me back to my cell...I mean nice room. When we reach it he pushes me in and I land on the cool floor.

"Well it seems that two new bitches are going to be your new roommates,"the man replied and closed the door. I got up and walked across the room to the bunk beds and sat down on the bottom one and I thought about what my new roommate were. Suddenly the door opened and the...doctor pushed a short pink haired girl that at first I didn't figure out was Nana until she looked over at me.

As the...doctor closed the door, Nana slowly got up and walked over to saying "Hi Kagome" still having that same big smile plastered to her face. 

I smile back and move farther from were I was sitting so she could sit down next to me. Once she did the door opened again and the...doctor pushed that same long dark pink haired girl on the floor then closed the door. Nana and I looked over at her as she got up and stared at us.

"You can sit on the bed if you want" Nana said with a smile. The girl looked at her with a cold glare and limped over to the bed sitting next to me.

"So...what's your name"Nana asked curiously. The gave a venomous glare and didn't reply. Nana was going to ask again but I shook my head indicating a 'no' so she didn't ask again. We all sat in with saying a word. I sighed and tried to find something interesting in the room but there was no luck. I just about to get up from the bed and scream at them to say something but I held the urge. Since it was getting late we...I mean Nana and I decided to get some sleep  
(since the ...doctors didn't feel like feeding us today)  
which was the only conversation we had (which wasn't long at all! it was more like 'do you mind sleeping on the ground for tonight' 'sure' 'ok! thanks! goodnight!' 'goodnight' and that's it!). We allowed the girl to sleep on the top bunk and Nana was on the bottom I got the floor tonight which wasn't much different for the beds. Nana gave me her blanket and she kept her pillow. As I lay on the cold hard ground I look up at the ceiling thinking about the day. hmm...and in a tiny split second I wished I could never die...but I don't know why...(that rhymed!).with at I closed my eyes and fell asleep wondering what would happen next in my pitiful life.

WOW! I wrote a lot uh?...wipes off imaginary sweat that took me forever! by the way I'm a slow typer sooooo yeah...any way how did ya all like my chapter? please review! (sorry for spelling mistakes!)


End file.
